Ethan's Story
by IhugNico
Summary: What would happen if Ethan survived the Titan War? Ethan tells his story of cheating the Fates. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**If you haven't read the fifth book yet don't read the paragraph that begins with "I remembered it all too clearly" It will give away the ending. Or actually if you haven't finished the fifth book. Don't read this story until you finish it. It will give too much away.**_

Chapter 1

I'm Ethan Nakamura. I'm a son of Nemesis. I have one eye (long story) and I was falling.

Falling from the sky, from Olympus itself.

I remembered it all too clearly. I was in the throne room. Olympus had been crumbling (thanks to Kronos) I was in the throne room. Percy Jackson had been there, I tried to help him. I tried to kill Kronos. And he made me fall.

Well this is what I get for helping raise Kronos. I end up as a grease spot on the ground.

A shadowy mass appeared beneath me and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself staring at the roof of a cave. My heart sunk_. I'm dead _I thought.

But if I was dead, howcome I hurt so much? The front of my neck stung like crazy, my chest hurt, and there was a weird throbbing pain in the socket where my eye had once been.

With difficulty I sat up. I was in a cave, but it was set up like a makeshift house. Like a place you would stay on a hunting expedition. I was laying on a bed of fur pelts, one was layed on me like a blanket. My armor had been removed.

A girl sat in the corner with her back to me. She must of heard me, because she turned to me and smiled,

"Good morning." she said.

She looked about my age, she had curly jet black hair that went down to her waist, pale skin, and bright green eyes. She wore a black dress, a necklace with a gold dragon pendant, and she had a silk belt around her waist with a large black diamond instead of a buckle. She had a faint silver aura.

"Who are you?" I croaked.

The girl stood up and did a little bow, "Kaila Dragon, daughter of Hades, heiress of Cybele."

My heart sunk at Hades and I didn't hear the Cybele part.

"I'm dead." I muttered.

Kaila Dragon shook her head, "Oh no, you are very much alive. A little injured but alive."

"But you said-"

"I gave up those powers and traded them for Cybele. I am a Hunter of Artemis."

That would explain the silver aura. Then I remembered something.

"I thought Hunters weren't allowed to be around boys."

"No they aren't. But I'm different. I'm cursed ,you might say, I cannot love. I can love like an animal or a friend, but not enough to mate."

Mate, I found this an odd choice of a word.

"Because of that," Kaila continued,"I'm allowed to help at Camp Half-Blood every year for a month. I'm not due back to the Hunters for another three weeks."

I rubbed my head, "Wait, what happened?"

"I was riding my dragon and saw you falling. I caught you by your shirt collar. Sorry about your neck, there was no other way I could grab you."

I looked at my reflection in a polished gold scale. I pulled down my collar, there was a deep cut in me chest where the shard from my sword had hit me and a line dug into the front of my neck where Kaila had grabbed me.

Kaila stared at me for a minute, "Are you strong enough to walk?"

I touched the cut on my chest experementaly. It sent a searing pain through me. I yelped and collasped on the pelts.

"I'll take that as a no." Kaila said, "You can stay here and rest as long as you like. I can try to negotiate with Thalia to let me stay longer."

She began singing in a language I didn't recognize. My eyelids felt heavy and I soon fell back asleep.

**_Just to tell you, Kaila is an OC character of mine, if you want to read it I have a backstory for her on my profile._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next time I woke up, Kaila was hanging over me, putting something on my neck. I tried not to wince as she touched my neck. I didn't put her away. She wraped some kind of fur around my neck.

She got up,

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

I sat up and nodded.

Kaila picked up a silver bow and slung a quiver over her back.

"I'll be back," she said," I hope you excuse my cooking."

She went to the entrance of the cave and yipped in that strange language.

"What language is that you're speaking?" I said.

"Cybelian, it's the language that children of Cybele use to speak to animals. Once we speak one line in it, we can continue it in English, it's complicated to explain." Kaila said.

There was a clearing outside. It was pretty with all the plants and that. THe only thing that unnerved me was the dragon.

It was huge for one thing. It was black with a gold underbelly, claws, spikes,horns, and wing trim. It had two tendrils hanging from it's cheeks with gold teardrops running down it. It's eyes were set like a cat's, but tilted a bit more, and they were gold, no whites, just gold.

I gasped,

"That-that's a dragon!"

Kaila turned to me,

"Don't worry, Hawk is friendly. He's my steed and my best friend."

"Oh." I had forgotten that she said she was riding a dragon when she caught me.

Kaila walked out of the cave. I saw her mount Hawk, she yipped in Cybelian. Hawk opened his wings, the gold glinted in the sunlight. And he lept into the air.

The ADHD part of my mind was pondering about Hawk's coloring. Black and gold, your worst nightmare and your sweetest dream. Of course being a demigod, I rarely had good dreams.

I looked around the cave in curiousity. There was a silver helmet shaped like a dragon's head hanging on the wall. Probably Kaila's battle helmet.

_Kaila Dragon_. I kind of wondered if that was her real last name.

I tried to get up, but it hurt to move my legs. I didn't get how I could fall and not hit the ground, yet still get hurt. Besides the line on my neck where Kaila had grabbed me and the place where the shard of my sword had hit me. But, how would that affect my legs?

I felt dizzy, I layed back down and fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up a moment later by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Ethan." a voice hissed.

I groaned.

"Ethan!"

"Mmm."

"ETHAN!"

I jumped,

"Huh?"

"I brought you food." It was Kaila.

I sat up,

"Oh, thanks."

I gulped down what she gave me faster than I'd ment to. Fourtunately, Kaila didn't seem to mind. Then I realized something, I didn't remember telling Kaila my name.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?" I asked.

Kaila smiled,

"You talk in your sleep." she said.

My cheeks felt hot,

"Oh, I've never been told that before."

Kaila grinned,

"Mabey you didn't start until just recently. You can go back to sleep if you want."

I nodded and collasped again, closing my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I know it's been a long time since update, but here it is at last! Cybelian words are actually in Czech, I made up that story about that language. I also needed some really foreign sounding language to use as Cybelian._**

* * *

The next time I woke up, Kaila wasn't in the cave. I heard yipping from outside and I unsteadly got to my feet and limped out side.

Kaila was shoting silver arrows at a target. A wolf came over to check her out and Kaila spoke to it in Cybelian.

"_Dobrý den, vlk, jsem lovu. Přál bych si, aby ti ublížil." _She said.

Of course I didn't know a thing she was saying. But the wolf nodded and bounded away.

"_Ai! Ai!" _Kaila yipped and Hawk flew over and dropped a target. Kaila shot it and it hit a tree.

"Nice." I said.

Kaila spun and aimed her bow at me then she realized it was me and lowered it. "Oh, hello. I see you're awake."

She yipped to Hawk and he landed. She patted his snout and then looked at me, "Go back inside. I need to tell you something."

I followed her and realized she had been packing.

"Thalia sent me an Iris-message saying that I had to come back early. You've been out for about a week and a half. I need to take you to Camp Half-Blood."

I nodded and noticed she was wearing two hunting knives in her belt. But they were black metal.

"Is that-" I began.

"Stygian Iron." Kaila confirmed. She pulled out one of them and held it out for me to look at, but I didn't take it. "A gift from my father, we only made peace after the war, but he gave me this to show no hard feelings."

She seathed the knife, pulled her dragon helmet off the wall, and stuck it on her head. Her curly hair still stuck out of it. "I got you some clothes to change into. I have to go suit up Hawk." And with that she grabbed her bags and left the cave.

I went over to were she was nodding and quickly changed into what she gave me. I didn't realize what I was wearing until I got it on. A black turtle neck and pants with a dark red jacket.

I blinked and a voice said from behind me, "It was all I could find." Kaila's cheeks were pink, which contrasted sharply against her pale skin.

"Oh, no it's fine." I said quickly.

Kaila nodded, "Come on, we need to get going."

Kaila helped me get on Hawk and she got behind his neck. She used his tendrils as reins. "_Ai! Ai!" _she yipped and Hawk lept into the air.

I yelped and hugged Hawk, being afriad of heights after my fall from Olympus. Kaila's hair was whipped back by the wind.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Percy sat at one of the tables in the dining pavillion with Annabeth, Nico, and Camille, a daughter of Athena and Nico's girlfriend.

Camille laid out a battle plan on the table. " Ok," she said, "The way I see it, they're- who ever they is- is only hitting the minor gods' cabins. They've only taken three from the Olympian gods', one from Apollo and two from Ares-" she was cut off by a boy running into the pavillion.

"Kaila's here!" he announced.

Nico groaned, "Oh joy."

Sure enough, a black and gold dragon with a girl on his back landed in the pavillion. Percy looked closer and saw that there was another figure on the dragon's back. Someone he thought he'd never see again. "Ethan!"

* * *

(Ethan's POV)

I quickly jumped off Hawk's back and brushed off my shirt.

"No way. How did you-" Percy Jackson began.

But he was cut off by a boy next to him growling, "So, you come crawling back." I didn't know him personaly. But he looked alot like Kaila, so I guessed it was her half-brother, Nico di Angelo.

Kaila also jumped off Hawks back and stepped up to him. She readied an arrow and pinned Nico to a tree, pointing the arrow at his chest. "Yes I'm back, idiot!"

Nico growled, "You're the idiot! You're a traitor! A betrayer of our father!"

"No I'm not a traitor! We've been through this a million times." she shot an arrow at him and Nico ducked, the arrow pinned a lock of his hair to the tree.

"HEY!" he screeched.

I stared for a moment, "Uh..."

"They hate each other. Nico calls Kaila a traitor for switching her powers. And Kaila thinks Nico's an idiot for keeping them." Percy said.

"Ok."

"Just grab her before she kills him."

I grabbed Kaila's arms and Annabeth took the arrow out of the tree.

"WHY CAN"T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG!" Annabeth screamed.

Kaila fought my bonds and finally stopped, "Fine!"

I let her go and she got back on Hawk, "But you better watch your back, di Angelo, cause one day you're going to find an arrow in it!" then she grinned and eyed him, "Or more perferbly your neck."

Nico fingered the back of his neck as if to make sure oit was still in tact. Kaila laughed and Hawk flew off.

Percy still stared at me, "We have cabins for the minor gods now." he said.

"Really?" I said blinking.

"Ya," he turned to a girl I didn't recognize and said. "Camille, could you show him to his cabin?"

The girl nodded and handed a rolled up paper to Annabeth, "Put this in the cabin, under my bed. We'll finish later."

Annabeth took it and the girl walked over to me, she had curly brown hair put up in an owl's ear tufts and hazel eyes. So, I was surprised when she told me who her godly parent was, "Hi, I'm Camille, Daughter of Athena. I'll show you to your cabin."


	4. Chapter 4

Camille led me through the woods. She kept looking at me and opening her mouth like she wanted to say something, but then would blush and look away.

I didn't know what her problem was. Was she scared of me?

I looked at her more closely. She was wearing a gold bracelet that wrapped around her arm, like a spring. It looked like a detailed snake with emeralds for eyes.

"Is that your birthstone?" I asked. Stupid ADHD…

Camille looked up at me, "Huh?"

I pointed to her bracelet, "The emeralds."

Camille followed my finger and blinked, "No. My birthstone is ruby. It was a gift from my mom." She talked with a lisp, but I didn't mention it.

I blinked, "Athena?"

She nodded.

"Does it do anything?" I asked. If it was a gift from a god, it had to be a magic item.

Camille nodded. "It does."

I waited.

Camille looked at me, "I can't show you now."

I sighed, a bit disappointed.

She looked around, scanning the ground and bushes. Like she was looking for something, and I don't think it was the cabins.

Again, ADHD got the best of me, "What are you looking for?"

"A snake." She said simply.

I frowned. Okay, she was supposed to be leading me to my cabin and she's looking for a snake? And why does she need a snake anyways?

She looked at me, "I haven't forgotten about you, don't worry. I'm just seeing if I can find a snake on the way there."

"Why do you need a snake?" I asked.

Camille looked at me, "There was an Aphrodite girl. She made fun of Nico. I want to put a snake in her make-up bag, to get back at her. Not a poisonous one. Like a little Garden Snake. One that won't bite. You understand, don't you?"

I nodded, I was a bit impressed. Then AGAIN stupid ADHD got the best of me. "Why wouldn't you talk to me before?"

Camille's eyes widened and she blushed, looking at the ground, "I'm not good at talking to people." She muttered.

I blinked, "Weren't those guys at the table your friends? You seemed to be talking to them a lot."

Camille sighed, "That's different. Number one, the only close friend at that table was Nico, Annabeth is more like a sister than a friend to me, and the only time I talk to Percy is when we see each other in the stables. I take care of his pegasus, Blackjack, for him. Number two, I was discussing a battle plan."

"The stables?" I asked.

Camille nodded, "I spend most of my time down there. I take care of three other horses besides Blackjack."

"Which ones?" I said.

"My Friesian English Shire mix, Stormcloud. My Clydesdale pegasus Hecuba. And-" She stopped, staring intently at a clump of tall grass. "I just saw a snake."

I followed her gaze, seeing a grey scaly rope. No, not a rope, a snake.

Camille crept up slowly, snatching it up and smiling. "Aww…he's cute!"

It was a small grey garden snake. It was maybe a foot and a half long and the thickest part had a circumference of probably two centimeters. It's head looked like it wouldn't be able to clamp it's jaws on my finger.

It flicked it's tongue and slithered around in Camille's palm. Camille smiled, putting it in her pocket. "The cabins are just up ahead."

She led me through some trees and we emerged in the cabin area. She walked towards the end of the row, finally stopping in front of a black cabin with gold scales emblazed on the door. Carved into the door around it in a circle was one word in many different languages: Revenge. Under the scales were interlocked swords, they made an x.

Camille opened the door.

There were three kids sitting at the end of three separate beds. The beds were arranged so one corner touched the other on another bed, making an unfinished square.

There were two boys and one girl. They all either had shiny black hair or dark blue eyes. I seemed to be the only one there with both.

"I mean, really why couldn't she just…" The girl was saying.

Camille made a sound like clearing her throat and they all turned to her.

The girl groaned, "I told you not to interrupt us during our meetings!"

Camille smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Stacy, I was just showing Ethan to his cabin."

The girl, Stacy, looked at me skeptically, "What happened to your eye?"

I glared at her, "The same thing that happened to your finger." She was missing her middle finger on her left hand.

Stacy blushed and hid her hand behind her back. "I didn't think she would do that…"

I shrugged, "It could've been worse. She could've, like, cut off my arm or something."

Camille clapped her hands once. "Well, I'll let you get acquainted. I'll just be going now."

She turned to leave and opened the door.

"Camille." I said, without realizing it.

Camille stopped and turned to me.

"I was just wondering…Do you wanna hang out sometime or something?" I asked.

Camille smiled, "Sure!"

The snake she had caught was trying to slither out of her pocket. She muttered something and pushed the snake back in before walking out the door.

Stacy stood up and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Stacy. Head counselor for Nemesis."

I blinked, taking her hand and shaking it awkwardly, "Hi…"

Stacy let go, "What was your name again, Nathan?"

"Ethan." I corrected.

Stacy nodded, "That's Alex and Zac."

Alex had black hair and pied eyes. One was bright green and the other was electric blue. I didn't see any "mark" on him. (That's what Nemesis calls it when she takes something from her kids, i.e. a finger, an ear, et cetera.)

Zac had light brown hair and the trademark dark blue eyes of Nemesis. I think he was missing part of his ear. His good ear was pierced and had a gold loop. He was wearing ripped black jeans with chains and a lot of zippers, (there must have been like twenty pockets!) and a tight black t-shirt with netting. Along with that, he had black eyeliner and a tattoo on his cheek. It looked like a z with a snake wrapped around the diagonal line. It was in black and white. I wondered how much it hurt when he got that.

Stacy interrupted my thoughts, "We have meetings every week. You're too late to join this one."

I nodded.

"You can have any bed you want." She said.

I nodded, I didn't have anything to put down, so I just chose one in my head.

I saw one in the corner, about three down from the window. I decided to choose the lower bunk, figuring I would hit my head every time I sat up on the top.

I made a mental note of it.

Stacy was sitting on her bed again, continuing her talk.

I walked out the door, deciding to just take a walk.

* * *

**_Reveiw!_**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I was walking in the woods. Camille had told me to meet her at the stables.

I heard a scream not too far away and stopped.

I was in a small clearing. Not much sunlight got in because the branches from the surrounding trees reached out really far. Then again, the clearing was pretty small. If you had pegasus standing in it, wings outstretched, the tip of its wings would touch the trees.

There was rustling in the bushes behind me and more screaming.

I hid in some bushes. A girl walked into the clearing, dragging a boy by his ear.

The girl had curly brown hair and…Dark green eyes, with brown around the pupil.

Holy crap, it was Camille! And the boy she was dragging was Zac.

She shoved Zac up against a tree and put a dagger against his throat.

It was a unique dagger. The hilt was pitch black and carved into a very detailed Barn Owl with its wings outstretched. The blade was blood red.

Camille glared at Zac; he had a bandage around his wrist.

"What in Hades do you think you were doing?" Camille snapped.

I had never heard her use that tone of voice.

Zac glared right back, "That bloody monster bit me!" He spoke with a British accent. Wait…Zac was British?

Camille growled, "It's your own fault! If you hadn't irritated him-"

Zac cut her off, "MY FAULT? That thing attacked me!"

Okay…Not sure what they're talking about, or what thing supposedly attacked Zac.

Camille pressed the blade against him harder. "Stay away from my horse." She growled.

Wait…Horse?

Zac growled, "That _THING _ is not a horse!"

Camille's expression hardened. She let go of Zac.

Zac smiled, standing up, "What's the matter? Scared that you'll-"

Before he could finish, Camille screeched and kicked him between the legs, hard.

Zac's eyes widened and he gasped, falling to the ground.

Camille rolled him over so he was lying on his back and stomped on his chest. There was an audible crack as his ribs broke.

Camille sheathed her dagger and turned, walking away, "Stay away from my horse!" She screamed, before disappearing from sight.

I heard a gasp and looked at Zac.

"Not…Horse…" He wheezed.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

I told Chiron about Zac, but I didn't tell him what happened. I just said that I found him in the woods.

I wanted to hear the full story before I took sides.

And after that, I finally made it to the stables.

I looked at the slip of paper that had Camille's stable numbers.

I went to the first one on the list, in it was a Clydesdale. It had brown wings with a white thick white stripe that started about three quarters of the way down and continued till the very tip of the wings.

It had a purple bridal on, which had a rope on it tying the horse to the wall. The horses name was monogrammed into the bridal in gold.

I stared at it. It read: Hecuba, "Heh-coo-ba?" I said curiously.

A girl came up and smiled, "It's actually pronounced Heck-cube-uh."

I frowned, "But there's only one c."

Camille shrugged, "That's how it's pronounced."

I sighed, leaning on the stable door, "Listen, I need to ask you something."

Camille got a comb out and started to brush Hecuba's mane, "Yes?"

I thought, "I…uh…kinda saw that episode you had."

Camille looked at me, confused, "Episode?"

"With Zac."

She growled, "The idiot deserved what he got."

I looked at her, "What exactly did he do?"

Camille sighed, "It's a long story."

I leaned against the wall, "I've got time."

Camille sighed, "Yesterday a couple hours after you got here, Zac came down to the stables for pegasus riding. Well, the horse that I didn't get to tell you about. Well…It would probably do better to show you."

She put the comb away and untied Hecuba, hanging up her bridal. (Hecuba was a girl.)

Camille walked out of the stable and walked down to a remote part of the building. None of the stables were occupied in this part. I assumed they never were.

Only one was occupied. Camille walked up to it.

I actually yelped when I saw what was inside.

It was a pitch black horse, but that wasn't the scary part.

Beside each ear was a horn, they sort of resembled a long z shaped pipe, but pointed at one end. It had spikes running down its back and neck. It started about an inch behind the horns and ended at the tip of a snake-like tail. It had a long dewclaw above each hoof. Folded against its back were dragon wings.

But the scariest thing was its eyes. They were pure white. No pupil or anything. But as far as I could tell it could see.

It growled at me and curled its lip back, revealing pointed teeth. Smoke billowed out of its nostrils.

"What IS that?" I said.

Camille pulled a piece of meat out of her pocket and offered it to the horse-thing. It devoured it greedily. She patted its snout, "A dragon-horse. They're very rare. His name is Flameheart."

Flameheart snorted at his name.

I stared at the dragon horse in awe, and in fear.

"_Draco oculus basiliskos." _ Camille said.

I stared at her, "Excuse me?"

"That's his dragon breed." Camille said.

I blinked, "Um… In English please. Latin names make my brain hurt."

Camille giggled. "Okay, common name basilai."

I stared at her, "And what is that?"

"It's a lower grade of basilisk. Only instead of changing the body it can only change its eyes. Usually the same eye color as the person it's looking at. They see as the person who's eyes they have. So, if the person was blind, then the basilai would be blind. If it were to look at you. Its left eye would be like it's not there. In original form, the basilai's eyes are pure white. Unfortunately, Flameheart's eyes don't change." Camille explained.

I only heard about half of it, but I nodded so she wouldn't repeat.

Camille looked at Flameheart, "As I was saying: yesterday, Zac came down to the stables for pegasus riding."

I nodded.

"The way he came in, he had to pass by this area. Since Flameheart is the only horse in this area, Zac noticed him. He thought he was cool, so he got a stick and poked him. Flameheart was asleep, so he didn't react. So, Zac decided he was harmless and started annoying him. Well, that woke Flameheart up and ticked him off, so he bit Zac's hand. According to Zac Flameheart almost bit his hand off. But, in truth Chiron put in a few stitches and he was fine. He put a bandage on to keep him from picking at it, because he was. So, today, I walked in to take care of Flameheart and I found Zac trying to saw his hooves off. He had him tied down and muzzled. Luckily, I stopped him before he hit an artery or the bone. And, you pretty much saw the rest."

Okay, after hearing that I was going to take Camille's side. That was stupid to start poking a horse that was part dragon.

I stared at the ground, watching Camille as she walked into Flameheart's stable.

She was brushing off his fur when Percy ran in. He nodded to me and whispered something to Camille. She nodded and put down the brush, whispering something back. Percy seemed satisfied with her response and ran out of the stable.

I blinked, looking at Camille, then down the hall where Percy had disappeared. "What was that all about?"

Camille looked at me, "Oh. He was just telling me I had to go to a counselor meeting tonight."

I blinked, "Why? You're not a counselor. Annabeth's the counselor for Athena."

Camille sighed, "Well. Um… Campers have been disappearing and I was supposed to draw up a plan to try and catch who's kidnapping them. I think you should come too. Since it's mostly the minor demigods disappearing."

I blinked, "Has anyone been taken from the Nemesis cabin yet?"

Camille shook her head, "That's one of the ones they haven't hit yet. They've taken someone from every minor god cabin except Hypnos, Cybele, Nemesis, and Hecate. I don't think they're going to take anyone from Hypnos so, basically. They've hit all of the male minor god's cabins. But not all of the female."

I thought, "Why would they take only minor demigods? I would think Nico and Percy would be a big target."

Camille shrugged, "That's the weird thing. They seem to be completely avoiding them. I really can't explain it."

I looked at her, "Then why would they ask you to draw up a plan?"

Camille sighed, "Because I'm the expert on dragons."

"And dragons have to do with this because…?" I asked.

Camille looked up at me, "There have been signs pointing to dragons around the cabins."

* * *

**_Reveiw!_**


End file.
